Current systems for controlling active vehicle suspensions require many sensors, including, e.g. accelerometers. A typical system includes a standard sensor layout requiring as many as five accelerometers, including three on the car body to measure heave, pitch and roll, and one at each of the front wheels. Another area of concern for current systems which provide damping by controlling damping force is that when force requests are not correlated to damper velocities, the control force is often unattainable. The result may be that a requested damping force is only realized on one or some of the dampers. The damping force request is translated through a lookup table into a control electrical current using an estimated damper velocity and the requested force. Special functions are needed to avoid the dampers providing high levels of damping, i.e., hard damping, at low damper velocities for a moderate force request. Furthermore, although the control input is a low frequency (2-3 Hz) the control electrical current to the dampers varies at about 15 Hz, which is a governing frequency for wheel movement. This last effect leads to problems with damping system control valve noise. Therefore there is a need for a damping control system which addresses the above concerns.